What Hurts the Most?:Sequel to Contact
by SexySandStormsAndTropicalRain
Summary: My first fanfic Not the best After taking over the entire city of Steelport, The leader of the Saints looks back and realized What Really Hurt her the most. Songfic What Hurts the Most-Cascada Cover R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

What Hurts the Most?:Sequel to Contact

**Summary:(My first fanfic Not the best) After taking over the entire city of Steelport, The leader of the Saints looks back and realized What Really Hurt her the most. Songfic What Hurts the Most-Cascada (Cover) R&R please! I do not own any of the saints row games or the song used for this fic. ENJOY!**

* * *

"This is really it." Said a really happy Shaundi.

"Yup, this is our fuckin' city now." Blaze replied taking a drag of her cigarette

"Hey, I thought you stopped smoking a long time ago?" She asked

"I'm stressed that's all." Blaze assured her.

"Why, we just fucked up the Syndicate we have everything."

"Yeah, not everything" Blaze said throwing cigarette to the ground and shaking her head.

_(I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house, that don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry  
Every once in a while even though goin' on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days  
Every now and again I pretend I'm OK but that's not what gets me)_

"Is this about Johnny?"

"Shaundi… he was my best friend. "

"I know… and believe me I'm still pissed off at that asshole Loren."

(_What hurts the most, was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
Never knowing, what could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do)_

"Shaundi, I love the support but you don't know what I'm going through." Blaze said her brown eyes looking up a Shaundi's.

"Blaze… yes I do we all were close to him you weren't the only one!" she yelled

"Look I know you Pierce and everyone else were close to him but… he was the first Saint I became Friends With, He's taken bullets for me and I've done the same for him." She yelled then gave a small smile before continuing. "For fuck sake he died for me just so I could get off that plane safely and not just me but… for you."

"Boss I-"

"I couldn't even look at my Saints that day and tell them he died." Blaze just glanced at Shaundi and suddenly looked at the ground. "I can't do the things I use to 'because all I can think of is Johnny being by my side the entire time."

(_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doing it  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone_.)

"I'm sorry I never saw it that way, I mean yeah I knew you to were close but, not like that." Shaundi sighed. "And I wish I told you I knew how you felt being that close to somebody and having them die… But I can't."

"I know… and I regret everyday leaving him by himself, I just wish I could've saved him like he'd for me in the past."

_(_Still harder gettin up, gettin dressed, living with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart that I left unspoken)

"I'm so sorry Blaze I really am… and if you need sombody to talk to I'm always here for you." Shaundi said moving a lock of red hair from her boss' face.

"Thanks Shaundi but I'm OK."

"You sure?"

"Yeah… can I just be alone."

"Your call."

Blaze always hid her emotions from everyone. She could never show her crew she had a weak side. After sitting alone for a few minutes she began remembering some of the hard working times she had with her Second and command.

_S.R.2_

_"I dunno man" Blaze started out looking around the hotel that was under Stillwater  
"Oh come on add stripper pole and some nicer furniture." Johnny argued his case  
"You had me at stripper pole." She said giving him a small smile  
"Fuckin' A" he said pulling out his phone.  
" alright, we had time to relax now we have to get these bodies out of here." Blaze said leaving her spot on the old worn out sofa.  
"This isn't what I had in mind for my day." Johnny said throwing a body on top of the pile  
"We gotta clean this place out." She said pick up a body  
"I'm not a fuckin' janitor!" he bitched  
"No, Shit you're a goddamn diva." She shot back.  
Johnny gave her this glare that caused her to giggle before he spoke up. "We can't run gangs if we don't have you know… A FUCKIN GANG!"  
"You said it before half the old crew is either dead or busted by Troy… were gonna half to start fresh."  
"Well let's get on this cause I'm done mopping up blood!"  
"This kid Carlos helped me bust out but were going to need more whatchu thinkin?"  
"I met some people in prison… let me make some calls, but once I find these bitches you gotta show them you're the real deal they wont just follow anybody."_

_"Won't be a problem, Send me the info once you got it."  
"You got it."_

"Yeah, loosing him was What Hurts the Most" Blaze said to herself getting up from her spot at the penthouse."

(_What hurts the most, was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
Never knowing, what could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do_)

Blaze took out her phone and saw her screen saver was a picture of her a Johnny on her birthday. Never has her background ever made her cry since now. She would now have to move on and forget about the tragic death of her best friend.

(_I'm not afraid to cry  
Every once in a while even though goin on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days  
Every now and again I pretend I'm OK but that's not what gets me)_

"Rest In Peace Johnny." She said looking at her screen and smileing before walking into the Saints HQ.

_(What hurts the most, was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
Never knowing, what could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do)  
__

**Ok this wasn't how I really wanted this story to go but it was so I could get this out of the way and focus on my new one… reviews are welcomed. = )  
Don't forget to listen to Rascal Flatts-What Hurts the Most (Original Version) and Cascada-What Hurts The Most (Cover) thanks to the people who favorited this**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok this was only suppose to be a oneshot BUT I started thinking about it and decided this was one of my favorites and say to hell with it and typed this next chapter, it won't have the song with it... this is just for your own entertainment. So enjoy!**

* * *

Blaze walked back into the Saints Headquarters to find Pierce and Shaundi talking in a whisper, she decided to stay on the far side of the wall and keep quiet.

"Pierce she's torn apart we need to find out were he is or where Loren shipped him off to."  
"Who know's if he is even alive still after the shit he went through."  
"Your just a selfish as I thought, only thing you're worried about is being the Saints Second in command."  
"Your just mad because Blaze didn't think you'd fit the spot for running a gang"  
Shaundi bit her lip she knew he was correct but she'd neve give him the benefit of the doubt. "You know what fuck you i'll find Johnny on my own!"  
Shaundi stormed off and as she did that Blaze made her way to the living room area were Pierce looked as if he was about to flip out.  
"What's up Pierce." He look up when he heard the voice of his beautiful female boss. He didn't want to tell her the conversation him and Shaundi just had, not knowing Blaze already knew.  
"You smell like smoke... have you been smoking?" He asked trying to change the subject.  
"I've been a little stressed lately."  
"We have Steelport under Saints control how can you be so stressed?"  
she wanted to just tell him what she had told Shaundi but something else came out instead.  
"Do you think he could still be alive?"  
He knew she would ask that sooner or later he just didn't think it'd be now, he had no idea how to answer this but he just wanted comfort his boss.  
"See Johnny's a hard motherfucker it takes more than a plane crash to take his crazy ass out." Both him and her began laughing, she found herself actually enjoying talking to him and also found herself seeing him as a brother she never had. "But he also took some really hard blows and who knows if they treated his injuries properly." The thoughts of Johnny being dead made her want to explode, she never thought she'd see the day she might have to plan his funeral she always thought he'd be burying her. She just need comfort she rested her head on Pierce's shoulder and let her thoughts drift, she wanted to find her best friend he was truly someone she loved.

* * *

**Short chapter but I might add more chapters to this but until next time! : )**


	3. What a beautiful family

Sheesh ideas have been coming slow to me. This chapter wouldn't be here without the help of SaintsRow4ever :)

* * *

"Pierce , I think I have an idea on how to find out if Johnny's alive or really dead." I said lifting my head from his shoulder.

"Alright talk to me." He said sitting up straight.

"The only person left that was in the syndicate is Viola she was Loren's right hand the girls has to know something."

" So what we interrogate her ?"

"Exactly."

"You became close with the girl she's not going to say anything to you guys friendship."

"I didn't say it had to be me." I said standing up.

"You think she's going to answer me? " he said standing next to me. Then continued. " No one else is going to want to do it."

"That's a lie, Shaundi would love to do it."

"No, Fuck no she'll try to kill her!"

"If she doesn't want Shaundi to kill her she'll answer the damn questions." I said raising my voice.

"Are you sure you want Shaundi to do it ?"

"Yes Pierce I want Shaundi to do it!" As I said that a voice from the steps made both me and Pierce turn our heads quickly.

"Want me to do what ?" Shaundi asked.

"Look, me and Pierce don't think Johnny's dead yes we heard the gun fires but that doesn't mean he's dead maybe the just shot the intercom out, the only way to find out is to get answers out of Viola... She wouldn't risk loosing her friendship with Me and Pierce is the last motherfucker she'll answer, she knows you can't stand her ass and wouldn't wanna risk getting a bullet between her eyes, keep it simple ask her about what happen that day on the plane then ask about Johnny and if he up a fight then ask her what happen after he opened the cargo bay doors for us... me and Pierce will be listening from the door."

"And if she refuses to talk ?" Shaundi asked

I sighed before I answering. " Kill her"

"Fair enough."

* * *

"Hey Viola can we chat ? "

" Shaundi your actually talking to me ... Are you high ? "

" No I just need your help. "

" Ok ? "

"So I was picked by ultor to write the book about Johnny's life as a Saint and since MorningStar killed him I want to ask you a few questions." Shaundi lied.

"Alright , but shouldn't the boss be doing this she knew him way longer."

"Shut the fuck up and answer the damn questions!" She paused. " So what happen after me and boss left the room and Johnny was alone? "

"Well I was focused on getting loren off the plane and Kiki was left fighting Gat.. When i heard her yell my name I sent loren with another group of MorningStar and went back to help her and Johnny was hitting her so i took a shot at him and the bullet hit his leg he let go of her and she used her stun gun to knock him out. Loren wanted to take Johnny somewhere that the saints wouldnt find him, he never spoke of where he sent him... Throughout the syndicate some people said he was in Matts virtual world but seeing as the boss been there doesnt really make sence."

"So your looking me in my face and saying you dont know anything about where johnny is."

"I dont know anything." The room fell silent and shaundi was getting mad

"LOOK BITCH YOUR A FUCKING LIAR YOU KNOW WHERE HE IS" Shaundi Snapped pulling out her pistol from her boot.

"You asked for fucking information and I fucking gave it to you!" Viola yelled at that point Blaze and pierce busted into the room.

"The Fuck is going on ?" Pierce asked.

"This little bitch is a liar !" Shaundi hissed.

"Will you both shut the fuck up !" Blaze yelled. "Shaundi relax !" Shaundi walked to sit next to pierce on the couch throwing her legs onto his lap.

"Pierce you mind getting me some water, and bring Viola some too cause she looks a little thirsty. "

"Really Im the thirsty one ... How many guys did you fuck so you can make a living for yourself !"

"Really ? Viola you don't know me !"

"True , but I do know you fucked half of stilwater just so you can find out all there 'Connections' "

"You little bitch ! You waltz your little ass into this gang just a few months ago dont automatically think your apart of the family, your lucky i put up with your ass long enough And that if you wernt close to the boss i would have been put a fucking bullet in your ass and you would be side by side with your stupid ass sister and if kiki was anything like you thank god the bitch is dead -" Viola looked up about to say something but instead she didn't she walked away without another word, going straight upstairs

"Shaundi too fucking far !" Blaze yelled. "Pierce can you take Shaundi somewhere I dont care where safeword , 3count , HQ just get her away from here."

"And You boss. "

"Im have a chat with Viola." I said picking up Shaundi's pistol and sticking it in my wasteband, I need answers."

* * *

Again lots of spelling errors im on this ipad and things get changed but once i get to a laptop or computer i'll go back and fix this. details are left out because this will be full of mistakes if i added them now so apoligize everyone but please review :) ~sexySandStorms


End file.
